Submachine Gun
A submachine gun, or SMG is a fully-automatic carbine shooting pistol canister. SMGs have appeared in four games in the series. Contract Killer The first game SMGs appear, and fire small SMG bullets. * SMG - The weakest SMG in the game, it has rather poor rate of fire and bad accuracy, immediately outclassed by any other SMG. * Special Duty SMG (removed) - The second weakest SMG, the Special Duty SMG is an improved version of the SMG, with a bigger mag size. * SWAT SMG - A SMG meant for use by SWAT teams, it has one of the highest rates or accuracy of fire for any gun in the game. * Dual Sprayers - Boasting the highest rate of fire of any gun in the game, these dual-wielded SMGs are probably beast in the spray and prey category. Contract Killer: Zombies The second game SMGs appear in; dual-wielded SMGs are seen more often here. * Dual MP-924 - These two dual-wielded silenced SMGs are available for the price of one, and are good for killing zombies silently. * Dual MP-643 - Free for a limited time, these dual-wielded odd-looking SMGs are more powerful than standard HP-K5 or Dual SMG-Micros. * HP-K5 - The only gun the player will temporarily use, the HP-K5 is the weakest of all the two-handed SMGs. * Technic 9mm - The strongest of all the SMGs, the Technic does massive damage coupled with a high rate of fire. * Dual SMG-Micro - The weakest dual-wielded SMGs, these two can be decent if in the right hands. * Slammer .45 - The second strongest two-handed SMG, the Slammer fires a powerful .45 caliber bullet on each shot. Contract Killer 2: Shadow Conspiracy The third game where the SMGs appear; they now have a third person view and customizeable attachments. * DK-516 Carbine - The only weapon one can get for free and not lose, the DK-516 is weak, and should be replaced as soon as possible. * Raptor SMG - A futuristically-styled SMG, the Raptor fires fast and is quite powerful. * ZRU-12 SMG - A SMG with an equipped silencer, a huge mag, and a red dot sight, the ZRU-12 is the most expensive of the SMGs. * Falcon 9mm - Similar to the ZRU-12, but without any attachments or a huge mag, the Falcon is somewhat of a downgrade to the ZRU. * Delta X9 - The smallest SMG in all games bar none, the Delta is a moderate SMG won only after playing 15 days in a row. Contract Killer: Zombies 2: Origins The fourth game the SMGs appear; each have a third person view. * Dual MP-643 - As with the prequel, the MP-643s still retain their odd shape and are still somewhat powerful. * Dual MP-924 - As with the prequel, these two SMGs are still equipped with their silencers and are good for killing zombies silently. * Dual SMG-Micro - As with the prequel, these two SMGs are still the weakest SMGs in the game. * ZRU-12 - Similar to the one in Contract Killer 2 but without the silencer, the ZRU-12 is somewhat powerful. * HP-K5 - As with the prequel, the HP-K5 is a weak SMG, and should be replaced as soon as possible. * ZRU-12 Advanced - A step up from the ZRU-12, this version of the SMG has a silencer and red dot sight. * Technic 9mm - As with the prequel, the Technic was given a nerf, making it a lot less powerful. Category:Sub-Machine Guns Category:Weapons